


Broken Promise

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Upon the discovery of Pink Diamond's shattering, the remaining three Homeworld rulers begin to feel something amongst them shatter as well





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request (if the person that requested this sees this, let me know so i can gift it to you :))

_ Tonight. _

_ Do you promise? _

_ I promise all of you. Tonight. _

All of the words within a memory bounced off the walls and into their heads as they surveyed their planet, their  _ miserable, destructive fucking _ planet from within the ship. Yellow stood, straight-backed, stiff, cold as the gem on her chest that would never again know the warmth of rouge digits. White sat, holding her head in her hand, rubbing her gem incessantly as if that alone would ward off the last words of their lover and their fellow ruler. Blue was in the corner, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth, rivers streaming from her eyes and soaking the tied ribbon of silken white hair that crossed her chest, her gem dulled by the overwhelming feeling of loss.

She would not come back. Not tonight.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the same. The joy they would have experienced, relinquished in deep moans of longing and pleasure, were now hollowed out and empty. Her space on the bed was cold. And while Blue and White continued, pushed through with it, they stopped upon feeling tiny pinprick  splashes of wetness upon their forearms and legs.

Yellow, as impatient as always, knew the reason and let her pigheadedness get in the way. “What is it? Did you get hurt?”

White withdrew her lips from Blue’s back, feeling her tremble with her grief. Not even her lips could soothe the ache they all felt.

She looked at Yellow with large, wet eyes, slowly dulling at the half-assed arousal and passion that only showed up when she reached between her legs earlier, now gone and replaced with pure sadness. She looked almost appalled, as if she was out of her mind to ask her such a question, as if she, too, didn’t feel the ominous emptiness in the bedroom.

“I can’t do anything about it, Blue.” Yellow Diamond said softly. “Why don’t you just enjoy yourself, with us?  _ We’re _ still here.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” White chimed in, replacing her lips onto Blue’s shoulder.

Blue closed her eyes, and two large tears leaked from under her glistening lashes. “Yes. But how can you even think of touching when there are two less hands to enjoy it with?”

Yellow searched her face before sighing and excusing herself from the bed. She materialized a robe around her body, folding it closely around her as she walked solemnly to the wall window of the ship. She gazed out over Homeworld, glancing out at the tiny, blindingly bright pink shard of Pink’s menagerie out in the distance.

“You don’t have to ignore her, you know.” White said from the bed, clasping Blue’s hand in hers. “We’re all hurting from this.”

“Well I apologize for trying to bring some semblance of happiness back to you two after this calamity.” White saw Yellow’s back stiffen. Once her shoulders were squared, and her nose was high, there was no swaying her. She was set in her stubborn thought.

‘I didn’t mean it like that.” White said. “What I am saying is, she was shattered. She’s gone, and we can’t push that away with simple copula-”

“You two aren’t the only ones hurting!” Yellow Diamond pivoted, facing her two fellow commanders with shining eyes. “How  _ dare _ you think I would even attempt to ignore this?! I know! I  _ know _ how it feels! I miss her too, but what can we fucking accomplish by throwing ourselves on the ground and mopping it with worthless tears?” Her index finger flew to the wide window surveying the galaxy. “Excuse me for trying to get a quick fuck and feel good for ten minutes when the goddamn quartz is out there still, unpunished,  _ alive _ !”

Blue hiccuped, becoming more upset from Yellow’s tone. She rose, walking forth, and reached out to touch her. “Please, don’t shout, you’re just-”

Yellow shrugged her off. “Do not touch me. I’m finished talking about this. We have work to do.” She glanced upon them coldly before materializing her actual uniform upon her body, not intending to continue their romp. “Meet me in the briefing room in  _ ten. Minutes _ .”

She walked out without another word. White shook her head, her arms wrapped around herself. Blue sat back next to White on the bed, tears still leaking from her eyes. The paler gem looked upon her with a mixture of pity and guilt, raising her hand to wipe her tears away.

“You’ll darken the circles under your eyes if you don’t stop crying, love.” She said tenderly.

“I fear I will never stop.” Blue leaned against her for comfort.

White stayed silent, stroking Blue’s ivory hair as she stared beyond through the window. The now-orphaned human zoo was not far off, the ship encircling it protectively in a one-armed embrace. But, as she stared, it almost seemed more distant. As if it knew that its ruler was nothing but glittering bits and pieces within the ground and it, too, wanted to disappear and bring itself as far as it possibly could from this godless solar system. Far, far away, deepening distance, deepening lightyears of time.

  
Just as the rift between the remaining three Diamonds began to form and deepen itself.


End file.
